Vriska x John
by Lanjit
Summary: Vriska x John OTP
1. captahar 1 ecsap

vriksa wus wakling arond in her drem bubble thniking about how muhc she missed john

"omg i luv jon so muhc i want 2 see him y do i hav 2 be ded" she sed

then she loked over and ther was a hororteror!11

"omg" she sed

the hororteror was liek "omg vriksajon is so awsom u guis ned to be togeter"

"ikr" vriksa sed

"i wil heelp u be wit him k"

it flwe up into the aer and uesd its tetlacels 2 pop teh buble

"thx!1" vriksa sed

she flew up itno the aer and went to jons yelow ship thign and she fuond jon

he wus on teh flor cryign and loking at pitcures of vriksa and sayign "omg i miss vriksa!1"

tehn vriksa huged him and sed "i lov u jon" and jon was liek "ogm i lov u 2" and tehy kissed and spetn etrentiy togeter the edn


	2. pchater 2 ldr eglish

vriksa adn jon wer flynig arond on there ship (geddit ship bcos vriksajon) thing wen sunedly lord elgish apread!

"raawwrr" lodr eglish rored

"o no" vriksa sed

lodr eglish used hiz wadn thing 2 kil jad and davsprit and japrespit

"omg!" vriksa sed

then lodr eglish amed hiz wadn at them

"vriksa i no how 2 defet lodr eglish" jon sed "we hav 2 us the powr of lov tahts wut they do in moveys"

"k" she sed

jon and vriksa held hadns

lodf eglish becam scard

tehn vriksa and jon kisd

"ahrhrrwr"' lodr eglish yeld in pane and he stradet metling

ten jon and vriksa had seks and lodr eglish colasped in2 a pil of ahses lov alwais conkers evil the emd


	3. cphatr 3 avrrila

3 yars letter,,,

teh ship (geddit ship) cahrsed thru the festrutated wall!1

they got of the ship (geddit) but they wer stil tinny nad jad codnt maek htem big agan bcos she wus ded

jon lokd up and saw his garpenda frum an altrenat unvirse nammed jek

"who iz taht tinny spidder girl she iz so hawt omg" sed jek

"wtf" sed jon

"hai garpenda" sed jek "kan i daet ur gf pls" he aksed

"no gtfo" jon sed

"o" sed jek

jon lokd up into the skai adn saw a meotor cuming trowads them!1111

"ahh" vriksa sed

"i wil sav u" jon sed and he nocked vriksa out of the wai

"thx i lov u jon!1" vriksa sed

tehn the meotor chasrsed into erth and jek deid but it wus okei bcos he dresevd it 4 hiting on vriksa

"tahts the trol meotor!" vriksa sed

al of the trols got of of teh meotor alogn wit dav and roes

tehn jon maed out wit vriksa and roes mad out wit kayna and dav mad out wit tezri in odrer 2 anoy kratak

kratak cotimed sucide

"wat the motrefuk did u do 2 my morlai" sed gazeem

"sry" tehy sed

"honk" gazeem sed and he kild tezri

"noo" dav sed and he kild gazeem

tehn dav stretad krying bcos he lovd tezri

tehn they lokd in2 the aer and saw jak fling trowads them!111111

2 be conitue


	4. phactear 4 wawrd adn jak

"o my fuking god its jak wat the fuk r we gong 2 do o god o shit" sed wawrad vadbagon

"cmal doun mayer we kan bet jak if we trai hadr and beleiv" sed jon

"jon ur fuking stuppid shut op" sed wawrad vadbagon

"sry" sed jon

jak ladned

"rrarwwrr" sed jak

"o my fuking god wer so fuking screwd fuking shit hes gona kil me a sendoc fuking teim" sed wawrad vadbagon

jak tok out hiz sorwd adn ran todraws them

but tehn pregredin mecditan cam

"lok its my gf shel sav us" wawrad vadbagon sed

"wawrad im not ur fuking gf lev me the fuk alon" pregredin mecditan sed

pregredin mecditan wetn up 2 jak and mad out wit him

"wtf jak kild me and stol my gf he wil pai 4 this" wawrad vadbagon sed

"stfu wawrad" pregredin mecditan sed

pregredin mecditan and jak flu of in2 the susnet

"k wer her wut do we do nwo" vriksa sed

"um idk" dav sed

"o" vriksa sed

...

...

...

...

...

2 be cotnuid


	5. cpatehar 5 gesneis forg

"o my fuking god on of u fuking asholes betr figru out wut 2 fuking do i did not watse 3 yars on a motrefuking meotor wit u fuking cutns 4 noting" sed wawrad vadbagon

"o my god shut op wawrad" vriksa sed

ros lokd arond "wer in the pots-cartch ipniscirpeh" she sed

tehn daves bro who is aslo his dad and aslo his son adn jons garmenda hwo is aslo his mom adn his garpendauter adn ross mom hwo is aslo her draugteh cam up 2 them

"weclom 2 loxaq" sed ros mom "i m rokse"

"i m jan" sed jan

"i m drok" sed drok

"im gong 2 fuking kil som biches" sed wawrad

"so wut do we do nwo" jon aksed

"idk i thikn we bred frogz" jan sed

"k"

tehy then prosdeded 2 mak lots of frog seks

then thei wer don and had a gesneis frog

"codnt we hav don taht with ekitoblogi istnaed" sed dav

"ya" kayna sed

"o" dav sed

"taht gesneis frog is fukin ugli i fukin haet it" wawrad vadbagon sed

"nwo jon and vriksa i am th silf of spaiz so i mak u big agan" kayna sed

tehn kayna mad them big agan

"thx" jon sed

"lest go isnid the frog adn c wuts in our urvnise" sed dav

"k" sed vriksa

dey wetn isnid and fuond cariblon!111

2 b conetui


End file.
